


Mi Amado Esposo

by Nemiquoise



Series: MAE [1]
Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemiquoise/pseuds/Nemiquoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debido a problemas económicos, familiares y por simple gusto, Kyuhyun contrae matrimonio con su reciente amigo Shim Changmin, un joven heredero de las grandes empresas Shim, dedicadas a la moda. Sin embargo, las cosas no son como se esperaban, su relación se ha ido deteriorando poco a poco hasta el momento de sentirse como un simple objeto por parte de su compañero.</p><p>Changmin, futuro heredero, decide poner en marcha un nuevo proyecto donde es necesaria su alianza junto con otra empresa, ayudando a llevar a cabo la nueva línea de accesorios, decidiendo que Kyuhyun sea el intermediario ya que la compañía a la que se unirá es una de las tantas del imperio Kim.</p><p>Lo sorprendente es el hecho de que quien estará al mando de ese nuevo proyecto es el primogénito del señor Kim; Kim Jongwoon. Quien tras casi seis años regresa nuevamente a Corea. Yesung -para los amigos- anteriormente era la persona más querida e íntima de Kyuhyun, pero mientras los días pasaron durante esa separación, la relación entre Yesung y Kyuhyun se volvió inexistente sin saber ninguno de los dos la razón...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

1 장

 

 

Una tenue sonrisa, inclinación de cabeza, dar la mano, ser carismático, domable...

 

Y un simple ornamento.

  
  
Era la sexta reunión que Changmin tenía en el mes y él, siendo su esposo, no podía faltar a ninguna de ellas. Era tan abrumador y cansado, debía comportarse como toda una persona decente, no que no lo fuera, pero Kyuhyun era consciente que su personalidad a veces era sofocante, por así decirlo.  
  
-¡Oh! -exclamó un señor de mediana edad al chocar sin querer contra el hombro de Kyuhyun, quien al voltear a verlo identificó de inmediato al señor, que resultó ser un importante inversionista en la compañía de su pareja-. Joven Cho -terminó diciendo sorprendido al ver bien el rostro del joven, rápidamente extendió la mano para saludar al menor.  
  
-Señor Park -saludó Kyuhyun con una imperceptible sonrisa mientras apresaba la mano del señor y se inclinaba-, disculpe mi distracción -y como siempre, Kyuhyun dejó a relucir su impecable comportamiento, aquel que ya se había vuelto más que conocido por todos los altos funcionarios, magnates y personas de alta sociedad con las que se involucra Shim Changmin.   
  
Desde la boda, cada una de esas personas que han logrado presentarse frente a Kyuhyun podían predisponer de una opinión altamente fundamentada ante la rectitud, moralidad, intelectualidad y responsabilidad que el joven Cho presentaba, a pesar de su edad. Todos concordaban de que era alguien extremadamente inteligente y astuto y, por ende, sabían que era alguien perfecto para compartir, no sólo la vida privada, sino también la herencia de los Shim.  
  
Más de alguna vez han querido dejar mal parado a Kyuhyun, sobre todo cuando el joven había sido presentado de un día para otro a la alta sociedad y nada más y nada menos que para dar el anuncio de su matrimonio con el hijo del magnate Shim. La noticia se expandió por toda Asia, siendo el boom de las primicias de temas de economía, moda y celebridades. Para el mundo, Kyuhyun no era más que un don nadie, alguien inservible e invisible, aún cuando su padre contaba con una establecida y confiable cadena de maquinaria textil. Por eso ante la noticia todos exigían conocerlo. Cabe mencionar que los rumores no hicieron falta, cuentos sobre estafas, complots y saber que tantas otras miles de historias corrieron de boca en boca dejando un historial nada productivo y hasta denigrante a las espaldas del joven Cho, todo apuntando a una sola cosa: matrimonio por dinero. No hallaban otra razón, sin embargo, al llegar a conocer en persona a ese joven don nadie muchos se tragaron sus palabras y no hicieron más que pronunciar halago tras halago, soltando cumplidos hacia ese joven. Sabían que Shim Changmin se había ganado la lotería con su esposo Cho Kyuhyun, por que como se dijo, aparte de su gran intelecto, el jovencito contaba con un porte y aura intimidador, demostrando sin actos y palabras que él podía valer más que todas las personas reunidas en uno de esos grandes eventos donde el champagne y vino se sirven en copas de oro.  
  
Su temple era inigualable, así como el respeto que mostraba hacia las personas que también le mostraban respeto. Kyuhyun nunca se dejaba, si alguien trataba de menospreciarlo, él hallaba la forma de revertir el insulto y hasta hacerlo parecer galante y como si fuera un cumplido; de tal manera a que sus palabras no llegaban a ser malsonantes. Siempre tenía palabras, labia para todo, no importando el tema y la situación. Y por eso mismo muchos lo amaban y otros más lo odiaban.

Aunque...  Todo tiene un límite y el castaño se hallaba en él.  
  
-Tonterías, muchacho -dijo el señor Park sin soltar la mano ajena y palmeándola. Él era uno de los más allegados a la familia Shim e indudablemente el señor Park le había tomado un cariño especial al joven frente a él, inclusive más que el afecto mismo que le tenía al propio Changmin y esa amistad no sólo la compartía él, sino también su heredero Park Jungsoo-. Yo debo disculparme, la edad es tanta que fácilmente me pierdo.  
  
Kyuhyun sonrío ante las palabras, él también había desarrollado un sentimiento casi fraternal hacia ese señor, que en lugar de hablarle de pomposidad o que si las ventas y el dinero iban en aumento o decadencia, las convertía en charlas sobre animales, películas, libros y video juegos. Las cosas favoritas de Kyuhyun, sin lugar a duda.

-Siendo usted -comenzó a hablar algo divertido-, edad es igual a sabiduría, señor Park -replicó el castaño a la vez que tomaba dos copas de la charola que en ese instante un mesero le ofrecía, no sin antes dar un afectivo apretón en la mano del mayor para soltarse-. Y esa desorientación no sería más que los tantos conocimientos que porta en su mente...  
  
-Tan agradable...-suspiró aceptando la copa que el otro le extendía-. Hubiera querido que en lugar de que te casaras con Min, lo hubieras hecho con mi hijo...  
  
-¿Con JungSoo hyung? -y demostrando lo divertido que le parecía eso, soltó una risilla-. No lo creo, esa relación sería más de padre e hijo... o quizá, madre e hijo -Dios. El joven Park era una mamá gallina, simplemente ver como cuidaba y protegía a sus hermanos menores bastaba. Y Kyuhyun podía demostrar que lo mismo ocurriría con él si es que se hubieran casado. Y es que JungSoo, literal, pareciera que había adoptado a Kyuhyun como su hijo. Siempre mandándole mensajes todos los días preguntando que si estaba bien, que si ya había desayunado, comido o cenado, que si podía dormir o que si estaba aburrido. Por cualquier cosa, por muy nimia que sea, necesitaba estar en contacto con el menor.  
  
-Tienes razón -el señor Park tuvo que aceptarlo, su hijo era demasiado especial y muy sobre protector-. Igual que su madre -murmuró divertido.  
  
-Señores, que grato toparme con ustedes -interrumpió una tercera voz haciendo que los aludidos voltearan a su lado derecho para ver la figura elegante del empresario KangTa, aquel ser que Kyuhyun despreciaba y que con el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre hacia que su piel se erizara y le recorriera escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.  
  
El Señor Park inclinó un poco la cabeza, sus facciones se volvieron duras. KangTa se acercó y extendiendo su mano saludó al anciano con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

-Señor, un placer verlo -le dijo sin inclinarse y con la vista fija en sus ojos. El aludido apretó los dientes, sintiéndose ofendido.  
  
-Joven KangTa, una sorpresa verlo ya que andaba en Japón -obvió las palabras escuchadas, no queriendo responder con hipocresía y decir que también le agradaba verlo cuando era claro que no es así.  
  
-Mi eficiencia es sublime -mencionó sin borrar la sonrisa. Ya había soltado la mano del anciano y ahora se arreglaba el saco de su traje, así como su cabello-. Las negociaciones no son nada para mi, todo es tan fácil que se resolvió en el mismo día -y cualquiera que lo escuchara podría decir sin miedo que esas palabras iban cargadas de egocentrismo. Tanto Kyuhyun como el señor Park sabían que ese hombre se estaba jactando.  
  
-Me alegra -fue lo único que el mayor dijo para después beber de su copa.  
  
Hubo un silencio, donde los tres se dedicaron a darle un par de sorbos a sus bebidas, pensando en las palabras por decir.  
  
-Señor Park -habló Kyuhyun atrayendo inmediatamente la atención de Kangta, el menor pudo observar ese brillo característico que sólo mostraba cuando sus ojos se posaban en su persona-. Ahora recuerdo que el Señor Kim me preguntó por usted, al parecer asuntos importantes -le dijo mostrando una actitud desinteresada-, el señor en cuestión se encuentra a lado de la mesa de los bocadillos... -Leyendo entre líneas, ya no había más que hablar ahí-. Yo buscaré a Changmin que ya estuvimos mucho tiempo separados -informó con la intensión de dar media vuelta, no sin antes recibir la afirmación del Señor Park y una breve despedida.  
  
Kyuhyun viró, dándole su copa a su mozo personal, sin embargo una mano apresó su brazo interrumpiendo su partida.

  
-No te he saludado como debe de ser...-Kangta sonrío nuevamente apreciando la figura de Kyuhyun y sin ganas de soltarlo, menos aún cuando sintió los músculos de su presa tensarse bajo su toque.  
  
-Eso debió de haber hecho cuando llegó -reclamó el castaño, no por haber sido ignorado anteriormente sino porque el otro no lo soltaba-. Deliberadamente me ignoró, faltando al respeto y por ende tengo derecho a hacer lo mismo -y tras lo dicho, sin que nadie se percatara de forma brusca se soltó del agarre.  
  
-Andamos sensibles...-murmuró divertido-. Mis disculpas, Kyuhyun...  
  
-Joven Cho, para usted -eran incontables las veces que ocurría esa situación. El mayor llamándolo de forma intima y él dejando en claro su posición de simples conocidos.  
  
Kangta sólo rió negando con la cabeza.  
  
-Sobre tu esposo, no creo que sea buena idea que vayas a buscarlo -el tono que había empleado hizo que nuevamente le corrieran escalofríos por el cuerpo a Kyuhyun, tragando duro y sintiendo miles de piedras posarse en el estomago-. Lo vi con una actitud muy confidente con uno de los jóvenes de aquí -y para decir eso el mayor se había acercado hasta haber invadido el espacio personal del menor, quien simplemente alzó una ceja y no desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos que comenzaba a odiar.  
  
Kangta siempre había deseado, desde que lo conoció, ver vulnerable al castaño. Quería tanto ver un semblante, una acción o algo que le mostrara fragilidad por parte de ese jovencito, pero nunca lo conseguía. Estaba llegando a pensar que el matrimonio de los jóvenes Shim no era más que negocios y no era el único en pensar eso. Varios lo hacían y muchos lo afirmaban, pero también decían que entre los dos había sentimientos de por medio. Él de igual forma lo creía, ya que Changmin y Kyuhyun expedían complicidad y afecto, de esos que sólo se logran a través de la confianza y convivencia.  
  
Pero entonces... ¿Por qué a Kyuhyun no le duele saber que su esposo lo engaña?  
  
Porque así es, Changmin era un jugador. Le encantaba inmiscuirse con las personas hablando sexualmente. Pocos conocían ese rumor sobre el lado nada agradable y oscuro del joven empresario, quienes callaban por afecto y respeto hacia Kyuhyun, así como también hacia el verdadero dueño de las empresas, el Señor Shim.   
  
Y otro grupo mucho más reducido sabía de las actitudes ilícitas del joven Shim, así como algunos de ellos se habían involucrado de forma no profesional con él. Desgraciadamente uno de esos había sido Kangta, que tras enterarse de la boda de Changmin no se lo creyó hasta haber presenciado tal evento y el beso que se dio con su prometido, pero igual lo había atribuido al hecho de que su ahora esposo era alguien sumamente atractivo, hermoso en toda la palabra. Pero terminó intrigado y sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta que Changmin seguía de Casanova dejando de lado a ese bello jovencito, a tal forma que incluso en las reuniones de magnates lo dejaba a merced de leones para irse a divertir.  
  
E igual Kangta era consciente que no hacia bien el decirle esas palabras a Kyuhyun. No era la primera ni segunda vez que se las dedicaba. ¡Vamos! Que en cada reunión no había minuto que se le escapara para recordarle que su esposo le es infiel.  
  
-Me gustaría que no le faltara el respeto -el castaño simuló su voz manteniéndola firme y serena-, sobre todo cuando no se encuentra presente para defenderse -terminó arreglando la mancuernilla de su manga izquierda.  
  
KangTa sonrió, no dejándose vencer.

  
-Para eso estás, ¿no? Para protegerlo...  
  
-Por supuesto -replicó con tanta emoción en sus ojos que sólo causo que KangTa se mordiera la lengua y tragara saliva. Ese ímpetu y esa ceguera lo volvían loco, en serio, Kangta deseaba a Kyuhyun. 

  
Lo deseaba en todos los sentidos.

  
-Mis disculpas -así era su pasión por el menor que solamente inclinó el cuerpo junto con la cabeza, pegando su vista al piso en muestra de respeto.  
  
Kyuhyun se puso nervioso, por parte de ese hombre no sabía que esperar. A veces se portaba irrespetuoso, otras caballeroso y otras más que le era imposible decirlas, sólo podía mencionar el hecho que -literal- lo hacían temblar y querer salir huyendo de las habitaciones donde lo ha encerrado en contra de su voluntad. Así como esas veces donde le ha susurrado al oído o cuando le ha robado su espacio personal para depositarle besos en el cuello. El castaño sabía muy bien que él nunca podría permitirse el quedar a solas con Kangta.  
  
Entre los dos no hubo ni una otra sola palabra, cada quien se despidió y perdió entre las personas que habían en el salón. Topándose con personas conocidas o conociendo a otras más. Así había estado Kyuhyun, yendo y viniendo de aquí para allá, interactuando en diferentes círculos sociales, variando de temas y tomándose muchas copas.  
  
  
Más de una hora había transcurrido desde su encuentro con Kangta y ahora el castaño se hallaba en el interior del elegante baño, cerró la entrada con llave tras asegurarse que no había nadie más.  
  
Se vio en el espejo, su cabello castaño corto y con un peinado  _callejero_  como dirían algunas personas de las que se encontraban ahí en ese lugar, ya que sus mechones y puntas se dirigían en diferentes lados y ángulos, solo en la parte de su flequillo se hallaba algo domable. Pero que se podía esperar cuando Kyuhyun no era más que un joven que estaba por cumplir los veinte años y que había convivido más con  _callejeros_  que con _celebridades_.  
  
Hasta hubo un tiempo donde se había teñido el cabello de rubio, sonrío ante el recuerdo de sus memorias, suspirando por su pasado que ya nada tenía que ver con el presente.  
  
-Gracias a mis padres -se dijo con una mueca.  
  
Regresó su mente al reflejo de si mismo, viendo sus ojos café oscuro. Muchos pensaban que tenía los ojos profundamente negros, pero si se observaba bien y más a la luz del sol, había una tenue línea café que delineaba su iris y pupila. Pero más que eso, se dio cuenta de la mirada cansada; deseaba irse y refugiarse en su habitación.  
  
Suspiró.  
  
Ya era momento de dejar caer el telón.

  
  
-Contesta -murmuró en súplica con el celular al oído.  
  
Había discado el número de Changmin ya que no sabía donde se hallaba y quería decirle que deseaba retirarse a su casa, si por él fuera ya se hubiera ido pero era consciente de que no podía y no debía-. Por favor -lloriqueó algo desesperado.  
  
Cinco llamadas y nada.  
  
-Por eso odio que las reuniones sean en salones de hoteles -masculló frustrado a la vez que tomaba asiento en el piso, apoyándose en una de las paredes, no saldría de allí a menos que fuera para retirarse de ese lugar con dirección a su casa.  
  
Kyuhyun decidió mandarle un mensaje de texto a su esposo, diciéndole sus deseos e indicándole donde se hallaba; esperaría por su respuesta.  
  
  
  
  
Casi 20 minutos después el celular de Kyuhyun sonó, así como alguien llamaba a la puerta.   
  
Era Changmin.  
  
-Tardaste -fue lo primero que dijo al abrir la puerta y ver la resplandeciente sonrisa de su pareja.  
  
-Disculpa -le dijo sin cambiar su expresión y tomando la mano de Kyuhyun-, andaba ocupado.  
  
El menor suspiró y prefirió dejarse guiar por Changmin, sabiendo que ahora irían a despedirse de los demás.  
Eso era algo que Kyuhyun le agradecía, ya que siempre que le pedía al mayor el que se retirasen de algún evento sin miramientos aceptaba y empezaba a despedirse de todos alegando cansancio o deseos de querer tener momentos a solas con su esposo.  
  
" _Como si eso fuera cierto._ "  
  
Y así, entre palabras, inclinaciones y apretones de manos, lo dos abandonaron la estancia para dirigirse a su departamento.  
  
  
  
-¿Cansado? -preguntó Changmin cuando ambos se hallaban en pijama tomando agua en la cocina.  
  
Kyuhyun terminó de beber y lavando su vaso se encogió de hombros.

  
-Como siempre -contestó quitándole hierro al asunto.  
  
Y el mayor se empezó a reír a carcajadas para el enojo del otro.

  
-Hay, Kyuhyun -le dijo divertido-, te conozco -y sus palabras fueron acompañadas con el acto de revolver el cabello del más joven. El aludido bufó retirando la mano ajena de su cabeza-. Bien, bien...como quieras. Hasta mañana -y sin más, dejando a Kyuhyun solo y sin tiempo a decir nada, Changmin se fue directo a su habitación cerrando su puerta, colocando esa barrera que existía entre él y su esposo.  
  
Porque así es, la relación entre ellos dos no era más que frívola e inexistente. La diplomacia tenía cabida ahí.  
  
Puede que anteriormente existió una amistad, que fue dejada de lado tras el matrimonio, al desconcierto de Kyuhyun, porque él creía que las cosas serían igual que cuando conoció a Changmin. Pensó que esa rebeldía y carisma que lo cautivaron se mantendría, pero no... Fue lo contrario. Poco a poco la relación entre los dos decayó y eso entristeció enormemente a Kyu, que por tener una personalidad algo distante, con aquellos que se mostraba tal y como es y les tomaba aprecio llegaban a convertirse en personas muy importante en su vida y lamentablemente, sobre todo, en personas que podían llegar a lastimarlo.  
  
Y eso ocurrió con su ahora esposo... Changmin lo había lastimado y desgraciadamente seguía haciéndolo. No se casaron por amor, eso lo sabe, pero la confianza y palabras que el mayor le dijo días antes a su compromiso lo hicieron aceptar, además, le había tomado afecto y se dijo que si era Changmin estaba seguro que poco a poco podría terminar enamorado de él. Tonto de su parte, porque Changmin no quería eso y se lo dejó bien claro en aquella ocasión que hizo llorar por primera vez a Kyuhyun.  
  
"- _Eres un niño, Kyu...por tanto dices tonterias. Yo no me enamoraré de ti...no quiero ni lo deseo, por eso acepté ante mi padre el casarme contigo_ -"  
  
Más que las palabras, fueron la mirada y el tono despectivo que Changmin había utilizado. 

  
Y también fue así que Kyuhyun aprendió que con su esposo no podía tocar ningún tema que hiciera referencia al amor.  
  
Pero lo que le dolía a Kyuhyun era el hecho de que Changmin era la persona que más lo menospreciaba, que le faltaba al respeto y le daba bofetadas a su orgullo y dignidad, porque si... Kyuhyun sabía de las infidelidades de su esposo, sabía tanto que incluso podía decir con quienes se había acostado y, tanto más que también podía asegurar que Changmin había traído a personas ajenas a él a su departamento, más especifico a su habitación y a su cama.  
  
¿Qué si Changmin sabía que Kyuhyun estaba al tanto de sus activiades?   
  
Si.   
  
Lo sabía.   
  
Por esa razón, el mayor las cometía sin problema, porque sabía que su esposo estaba enterado.  
  
Que situación tan lamentable para los dos, por que uno se deja lastimar mientras que el otro disfruta.  
  
Sin embargo, no todo es para siempre y eso ellos dos se darán cuenta.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

2장

 

-¿Vendrás a cenar? -fue lo único que dijo en cuanto le contestaron del otro lado de la línea.  
  
- _No lo creo_ -tras segundos, Changmin contestó. Se escuchaba murmullos de fondo, así como demasiado moviemiento y otros sonidos que Kyuhyun no descifraba-.  _"stoy muy ocupado_  -y el menor pudo distinguir el tono cansado y desesperado de su esposo al decir esa frase.  
  
-¿Quieres que te ayude? -una de las cosas que Kyuhyun odiaba era el ver o escuchar algún signo de frustración en Changmin y siempre que podía trataba de ayudarlo a despejarse, quizá habían algunos años intermedios en sus edades, pero en cuanto a diversión podían llegar a acoplarse y más si se trataba de videojuegos. ¡Claro! Antes de que los dos aceptaran el unir sus vidas.  
  
Del otro lado de la línea telefónica no contestaron, el menor pudo distinguir que la secretaria de su pareja le estaba diciendo algo sobre una junta de mañana. Kyuhyun recordó que la compañía Shim estaba por lanzar un nuevo proyecto, que tendría que ver con la asociación de alguna empresa y eso sin duda estaría carcomiéndole la cabeza al joven empresario, ya que no se podía tomar a cualquier a la otra compañía a la ligera.

  
- _"e vendría bien_  -Changmin era incluso más directo que el propio Kyuhyun, a él no le importaba las nimiedades si con ello perdía el tiempo-.  _Trae la cena_  -y sin más colgó.  
  
El castaño suspiró y dejó el teléfono inalámbrico en su base para irse a su habitación por un suéter, las noches han estado demasiado frescas, así como dentro de poco el invierno llegaría.

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
-Bien, es todo por hoy -y tanto la secretaria como la asistente de ella, pudieron respirar tranquilas al escuchar esas palabras. Habían estado tensos durante las cinco horas trabajando y el que Kyuhyun llegara había sido un bálsamo. Sólo él podía estar a la par de su jefe, ambos apenas se daban una mirada y acordaban en desaprobar o aprobar algún documento.  
  
Sobre todo, el castaño se había dedicado a hacer comparaciones de cifras y a comenzar a ver los pros y contra del nuevo proyecto mientras Changmin terminaba de verificar los inventarios, las instalaciones, contrataciones y sin fines de cosas legales a la vez que atendía las sugerencias del menor. Kyuhyun no pudo evitar pensar, que más que su esposo, parecía el asistente personal.  
  
Dejando en bien el punto de equilibrio en cuanto a los costos que llevaría la campaña, Kyuhyun le paso toda la carpeta llena de papeles para que los observara. El castaño había señalado, a su parecer, las que le convenían más.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo el pelinegro con una tenua sonrisa-. Pueden retirarse -informó con gesto de mano hacia las dos mujeres que seguían sentadas frente a él. Ellas no se hicieron del rogar y tras una venia junto con una despedida, salieron de la oficina del jefe.  
  
-Hay algo que deseo platicar contigo -empezó diciendo Changmin mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba los brazos, provocando que algunos que otros huesos tronaran. Guardó silencio y el menor simplemente acomodó todo papel y documento en sus respectivas carpetas o folders y dejarlos apilados, organizados del más importante al menos importante, tal y como le gustaba a Changmin-. Después de analizarlo muy bien, creo que eres perfecto para este proyecto... Ya que la compañía con quien me aliaré... -habló masajeándose las sienes, estaba resintiendo el cansancio y el no haber comido casi nada en el día y sino fuera porque Kyuhyun trajo la cena, su cuerpo se habría resentido mucho más, ya que su cabeza punsaba. Kyuhyun suspiró, se levantó para irse hacia uno de los muebles que ahí había aún atento a las palabras del mayor-. Es de los Kim y sabes lo importantes que son...  Y...  
  
Y el menor, con la jarra alzada ya que estaba por servirle un vaso de agua a su esposo, no evitó abrir grandemente los ojos por la sorpresa y de manera lenta giró el cuerpo para clavar la mirada incrédula en los ojos ajenos.  
  
-Así es, ellos serán. -Le rectificó-. No había dicho nada porque ellos aún no me confirman.  
  
Segundos de silencio, ambas miradas sin perder contacto.  
  
Y de inmediato Kyuhyun entendió lo que Changmin quería que hiciera; la irritación comenzaba a crecer dentro de él. Se había molestado, no creyendo que lo utilizaran.

  
-Tú quieres que vaya a exponer el proyecto y que por amistad acepten...-reclamó con el ceño fruncido y se enojó más al ver el gesto desinteresado que el otro hizo al encogerse de hombros-. ¿No crees que es demasiado irresponsable y hasta insultante el hecho de que me envíes a mi en lugar de ir tú, personalmente?  
  
-No seas idiota, Kyuhyun -si bien Kyu se enojó, aplacó su ira al sentir la exaltación en la otra persona; odiaba cuando Changmin se enojaba con él-. Claro que sé eso, pero mañana mismo me voy a China y no podré atender esto sino hasta que regrese...  
  
No una, sino dos noticias  _exultantes_  y con todo el sarcasmo del mundo se las decía así mismo. Frunció los labios y no pudiendo evitarlo dejó de lado el asunto profesional ya que ese último anuncio de Changmin lo había colmado.  
  
Resintió las palabras y su corazón se había oprimido.

  
-¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que te ibas a China? -Preguntó quedamente dejando la jarra de agua y olvidando por todas el servir el vaso.

 

Que Changmin lo hiciera por si mismo.  
  
-Hoy en la noche -contestó tranquilo pero sabiendo que el menor se hallaba afectado por la noticia. Kyuhyun sabía que Changmin no era tonto pero sí que le gustaba ignorar sus sentimientos, por eso mismo prefirió olvidar el tema, no era la primera vez que eso ocurría. Por tanto, se mordió la lengua para no decir nada más-. Regresaré hasta dentro de diez a quince días, no estoy seguro -a pesar de todo el pelinegro se dedicó a darle unos detalles del viaje. No podía negar que le tenía afecto al muchacho, así que suspiró-. Kyu -llamó suave captando toda su atención-, bien sabes que yo debería estar allá a cargo de las empresas, pero mi padre ha requerido de mi en ésta, aquí en Corea... Aún no entiendo la razón -y otro encogimiento de hombros-. Tardaré porque debo estar, no sólo en Hong Kong, sino también en Taiwán y Shanghai...  
  
Y nuevamente el silencio abarcó su lugar entre ellos. El pelinegro había apoyado sus manos en el respaldo del sillón, mantenía los ojos en la pila de documentos pensando en los últimos meses de su vida, pensando sobre todo en el día en que se comprometió con Kyuhyun.  
  
Su padre le había insistido tanto en que contrajera matrimonio y se le hacia absurdo sobre todo cuando apenas estaba por cumplir veinticinco años, pero se lo puso como prorroga para regresar a China y le había insistido más al ver la buena relación que nació de la nada entre él con Kyuhyun y sabiendo que también era de gran ayuda para la familia del menor, quienes habían quedado mal parados por una inversión en donde terminaron siendo estafados y para poder salir de ello necesitaban una fuerte cantidad dinero, sobre todo si deseaban contar con todos los privilegios y servicios para resolver la problemática en un juicio.  
  
Por eso mismo Kyuhyun aceptó, bueno, quizá también porque Changmin prácticamente lo chantajeó, o las palabras correctas era que le hizo lavado de cerebro. Lo poco que había conocido del menor, sabía que era entregado a la familia, así como de objetivo y frívolo que podía ser en cuanto a resolución de problemas y eso de cierta forma le atraía. Lo aceptaba, Kyuhyun era una persona sumamente inteligente y además de encantadora, su rostro mantenía toques finos pero firmes debido a su rectitud, haciendo que se endurezcan de una forma atractiva. La piel blanca, lisa y suave, sus ojos profundos, nariz recta, orejas algo grandes, su cabello que olía al shampoo de miel que utilizaba, cuerpo esbelto con piernas largas. Changmin nunca había visto más allá que lo que mostraban las playeras y pantalones que llegaba a vestir el castaño, pero podría jurar que el cuerpo de su esposo sería hermoso y deseable.   
  
Sin embargo, no tenía pensado ponerle ni un solo dedo encima, no le apetecía y tampoco le daba ganas. Admitía la belleza del otro, pero por amistad, la atracción sexual no aparecía en él. O por lo menos intentaba mantenerlo a raya. Suspiró.  
  
-Está bien -murmuró Kyuhyun rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había instalado y presintiendo que algo había carcomido los pensamientos del otro en ese lapsus.  
  
-Mañana te concretaré una cita...te avisarán -y abriendo uno de los cajones de su escritorio, sacó una carpeta para extendérsela-. Aquí se halla todo documento que requieres para mostrárselo al señor Kim, tú ya tienes conocimiento sobre la nueva campaña pero puedes darle un vistazo. -El menor se acercó para tomarla-. Mañana, después de la junta y de arreglar unos asuntos, me voy... Quizá a eso de las tres de la tarde este sobre el avión...  
  
Y así fue como las palabras terminaron entre ellos. Kyuhyun ya no dijo nada, sólo leía los papeles que contenía la carpeta que le habían dado, así como Changmin terminó de guardar todo para irse de una vez al departamento.  
  
Ni en el camino a casa hubo cruce de palabras, ni música o radio que llenara el silencio.  
  
Los dos sabían que la relación entre ellos se había vuelto lamentable; ya no existía esa misma complicidad y risas afectivas de antes. A pesar de todo, a Kyuhyun se le hacia curioso como se había tergiversado la situación.  
  
-En caso de que el señor Kim no acepte...-empezó a decir en cuanto entraban al departamento, Changmin chasqueó la lengua interrumpiendo al otro.  
  
-Ese hombre te ama...podrás hacer algo -esos comentarios hacían que Kyuhyun se mordiera la lengua hasta sangrar y empuñar los puños para no soltarse a golpearlo. Una de las cosas que odiaba de ese hombre es que se aprovechara de los demás, por muy amistad existente o inexistente que hubiera.  
  
-No seas así -gruñó enojado pasando aun lado de él y empujándolo por el hombro.  
  
-Y tú no seas niño -contra atacó igual de molesto, no por las palabras y regaño, sino por la actitud del joven. Sin importar quien o que, el pelinegro odiaba que le reclamaran o quisieran "ponerlo en su lugar".  
  
Changmin avanzó hasta alcanzar al menor y de un rápido movimiento lo tomó del brazo para hacer girar su cuerpo, Kyuhyun estaba más que sorprendido y sus ojos habían brillado en miedo.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? -murmuró en voz baja clavando sus ojos en la mirada profunda, el mayor sonrío y soltó a Kyuhyun.  
  
-Últimamente nuestra relación no es buena...-mencionó al aire con gesto concentrado-. Antes parecíamos hermanos...  
  
-Y ahora no somos más que una pareja en crisis de divorcio...  
  
Y ahora fue Changmin quien se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras en un tono de voz lastimero pero que denotaban tanta verdad.  
  
-¿No soy un buen esposo, verdad? -preguntó tras un suspiro.  
  
Los dos quedaron callados, el castaño sólo alzó una ceja en respuesta con gesto sarcástico, no creyendo que hasta éste momento Changmin se diera cuenta del gran cambio que hubo en ellos, tras casi nueve meses de haberse casado y casi el año y medio desde que se conocieron. 

  
-¿Tú qué piensas? -ahora Kyuhyun diría lo que tanto deseaba reclamar-. Para empezar, tú...quien te la pasas acostándote con quien se te plazca en todas las reuniones que tenemos, trayendo a casa...aquí, donde yo también vivo, a tus amantes -reprochaba con voz firme, no estaba celoso pero odiaba ser tratado así, como si no importara-. No hemos salido -y siguió hablando, ahora alzaba la voz y se acercaba de forma amenazante al otro, quien abría cada vez más los ojos y retrocedía los pasos que el otro daba-, hablamos alrededor de cinco horas cada semana, sólo nos vemos por las noches... ¡Yo no existo en lo absoluto! ¡Y eres un estúpido! -terminó gritando empujando por el pecho a Changmin, quien al sentir el tacto rápidamente tomó las manos del joven para jalarlo y, sin más, plantó sus labios en los delgados de Kyuhyun.  
  
El menor estaba conmocionado, no se lo esperaba y mente y corazón habían colapsado por completo. El único beso que había recibido por parte de su pareja fue cuando ambos dijeron el "si, acepto".  
  
-¿Eso deseas? -el pelinegro preguntó aún respirando sobre el rostro del castaño, sin embargo, ya no había contacto físico alguno.  
  
Quizá no había sido bueno hacer eso, podía apostar, pero se había fastidiado por las palabras escuchadas y más por los reproches. El sabía que a Kyuhyun le afectaba sus deslices y forma de ser, pero nunca creyó que le llegaría a reclamar sus derechos y sobre todo sus necesidades matrimoniales. ¿En serio Kyuhyun quería ser su esposo en toda la extensión de la palabra? Se lo cuestionaba así mismo, por que no deseaba plantear esa pregunta al implicado, ya que en ser afirmativa la respuesta... No sabría que hacer.

Changmin se volvió a decir, no deseaba experimentar absolutamente nada más allá que pura amistad con el menor.  
  
-Eres un idiota -y ese susurro cargado de rencor hicieron mella en Changmin, reiterando que había sido mala idea besarlo-. Un estúpido -Kyuhyun aventó con fuerza el cuerpo del mayor, sus manos en puños impactaron en el pecho del pelinegro quien soltó un jadeo al recibir el golpe.  
  
Kyuhyun dio media vuelta y con pasos rápidos se adentró a su habitación para encerrarse y no salir de ahí hasta que se le de su regalada gana.  
  
El fuerte portazo que resonó hizo que Changmin abriera los ojos, ya que los había cerrado por el dolor y hasta se había inclinado un poco hacia adelante. Delgado, pero el niño tenía fuerza, se dijo con una mueca viendo el oscuro pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones. Suspiró y a la vez se frustró, pensó que su matrimonio con Kyuhyun sería más llevadero y sin problemas.  
  
-Que equivocado estuve -fue lo último que se escuchó, antes de encerrarse también en su cuarto.

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
-¡Kyuhyun! -gritó el hombre al ver la figura del muchacho cruzar la puerta, estaba feliz de verlo-. Cuando me informaron que deseabas verme no cabía la felicidad en mi -las palabras dichas por el señor iban acompañadas de una gran sonrisa, caminando a grandes zancadas para alcanzar y saludar con un abrazo al susodicho-. No te veía desde la reunión y no he hablado contigo desde la boda...  
  
-Si...yo igual ya lo extrañaba -murmuró divertido aceptando el abrazo. Ese señor era considerado como su segundo padre, alguien en quien confiar, pedir consejos y, sobre todo, alguien que despedía protección. Kyuhyun debía admitir que la actitud afable del señor Kim le recordaba demasiado a su primogénito, la sonrisa de Jongwoon era casi parecida a la de su padre.  
  
-Me alegra -respondió-. Pero a la vez estoy con la intriga -con un ademán invitó al joven tomar asiento y así estar más cómodos, la vista del mayor se posó en la carpeta que traía el castaño-. Si pediste cita con mi asistente, significa que vienes por negocios...ya que si hubiera sido un asunto personal, bien podrías comunicarte conmigo en privado -y Kyuhyun guardó silencio. Sabía que el señor Kim se daría cuenta.  
  
-Tiene razón. -tal como le gustaba ser, el menor fue directo-. Changmin me envió para lo del nuevo proyecto que la compañía tiene pensado hacer, como sabe, ha estado hablando con usted sobre una asociación...  
  
-Y esa empresa es "Y Company", supongo...-Touché. Dijeron ambos en la mente.  
  
-Así es -y extendió la carpeta que traía consigo.  
  
El señor Kim tomó lo que se le extendía y de forma concentrada y seria empezó a leer todo el informe, en su semblante no se veía y leía absolutamente nada. Nada que revelara si le era de su agrado o no.  
  
El joven lo observaba detenidamente a la vez que sus ojos se desviaban de vez en vez para admirar los cambios en la oficina del mayor. Todo permanecía igual, hasta las fotos que había de adorno eran las mismas de años atrás, eso si, había otras nuevas que nunca había visto. Quizá después podría apreciarlas.  
  
-Para serte sincero -habló el mayor tras varios minutos, enfocándose en algunos datos-, estoy sorprendido -y una sonrisa apareció-. El destino quiere que estemos juntos.  
  
Kyuhyun abrió grandemente los ojos, así como la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar y guardó silencio. En su rostro se distinguía la duda.  
  
-Me explico. Igual estaba en busca de una empresa -sonrisa-, fue por ello que me acerqué a Chaming, ya que ambos queremos lo mismo. Nosotros nos especializamos en accesorios, maquillaje, modelos, ya sabes...todas esas banalidades que a las personas de ahora les encanta. Pero quería instalar una línea directa de nuestros accesorios, sin estar vinculados a otras marcas...-explicaba tranquilo sin dejar de releer los papeles que Kyuhyun le había dado-. Aunque ustedes desean toda una gama completa, por lo que veo... Ropa, accesorios, revista, pasarelas... ¿No es muy osado y presuntuoso para ustedes?  
  
El señor Kim estaba más que sorprendido, ya que las compañías Shim se dedicaban exclusivamente a la distribución de material para grandes empresas mundiales. Sólo contaban con dos ramas para el diseño y venta de ropa. Así como eran los dueños de las pasarelas de moda de Asia y colaboradores para las de Francia y Estado Unidos. Así como la revista nacional 'Fashion' les pertenecía.   
  
Hacer una nueva empresa dedicada al diseño y venta de ropa, accesorios, junto a su revista y modelos, era nuevo para la empresa Shim. Para la compañía 'Y' no era casi nada, ellos siempre tenían convenios con alguna franquicia y lanzaban muchos proyectos como estos.  
  
-Lo sabemos, por eso mismo, tras analizar una muy corta lista, decidimos arriesgarnos con una de las mejores empresas -contestó Kyuhyun estando más que de acuerdo con el hombre.  
  
-Sinceramente, a mi parecer, esto tendrá éxito. La empresa de tu esposo es confiable y muy conocida, así como la profesionalidad que han mostrado no nos dejan en deriva. Sólo que yo no soy quien debe dar inicio a esto -y esas palabras desconcertaron al castaño, el señor Kim se dio cuenta y con otra sonrisa mucho más grande respondió-. Jongwoon es quien deseaba realizar este proyecto. Ambos íbamos a hablarlo y ver con quien asociarnos cuando regresara de Londres -y los ojos café oscuro del joven brillaron de emoción. Esas palabras sólo significaban algo y el señor asintió con la cabeza entendiendo-. Así es, mi hijo Jongwoon regresará de Londres dentro de un par de semanas -y eso ocasionó que la sorpresa y consternación apareciera en el rostro de Kyuhyun.  
  
-¡¿En serio?! -exclamó incrédulo-. ¿¡Me está diciendo la verdad!? -una carcajada divertida obtuvo por respuesta-. ¡Dios! -y llevando sus manos a la cabeza se despeinó-. ¿Hace cuantos años? -murmuró.  
  
Si hace cuentas.... Sí. Dentro de unos meses se cumplirían seis años desde que Kim Jongwoon, el primogénito del señor Kim, se había ido a Londres para estar a cargo de la empresa hermana de la 'Y Company'. Yesung, como le decían sus amigos, fue una persona muy cercana a Kyuhyun. Ambos se habían conocido desde hace más de diez años, gracias al primo del mayor, Ryeowook, y su medio hermano menor Henry, los tres menores habían asistido a la misma escuela primaria y la amistad creció entre ellos tres y por lógica Kyuhyun conoció a Jongwoon, cayendo rendido ante su actitud afable, protector y fraternal que desprendía. Sobre todo porque a Yesung le encantaba consentir a los niños.  
  
Al final, Kyuhyun terminó siendo más amigo de Yesung que de los otros dos jóvenes, para cuando el castaño cumplió los once años ambos eran inseparables. Yesung parecía el chaperón del menor, yendo por él a la escuela, ayudándolo en sus deberes, llevándolo a pasear y quedándose a jugar los findes de semana video juegos en lugar de salir de fiesta con sus amigos. Todos concordaban que Yesung había llevado una vida muy entregada a Cho Kyuhyun, que hasta JongJin y Henry -sus hermanos menores- sentían celos, pero que les resultaba divertido y hasta encantador. No había día en que no se vieran, siendo Yesung alguien muy importante para el joven Cho durante sus años de puberto, sin embargo, cuando estaba próximo a cumplir catorce, Yesung le dio la noticia de que se iría a vivir durante un par de años a Londres, Inglaterra, por petición de su padre; la noticia destrozó por completo al menor.  
  
No quería que su mejor amigo, su hermano, se alejara de él. Pasar de estar por siete años de no separarse a no volverse a ver durante tiempo indefinido; iba ser el peor sufrimiento que Kyuhyun recibiera y se lo hizo saber al mayor. Ese día, tras la fatídica noticia, fue cuando por primera vez Kyuhyun y Yesung pelearon hasta llegar a los gritos, insultos y lágrimas. El enfado duró hasta un día antes de la despedida. Kyuhyun se lamentó el haber sido tonto y no disfrutar de los últimos días a lado de su hyung, en lugar de eso, había ignorado las llamadas, huido despavorido al salir de la academia para no toparse con él, había hecho de todo en esos cuatro días para al fin romperse en llanto y pedir perdón al pelinegro. ¿Para qué? Yesung se iría de Corea al día siguiente en la noche.  
  
-¿Se quedará? -preguntó en vilo. El señor Kim asintió con la cabeza y vio claramente como los ojos café se empañaban, volviéndose más brillosos.  
  
Kyuhyun estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.  
  
-Pondré al tanto a JongWoon de esto -habló el señor con voz suave, siendo tocado por la imagen del pequeño, quien se mordía el labio y empezaba a jugar con sus manos-. ¿Qué te parece si luego nos reunimos para hablar de negocios y aparte de cosas personales en una comida? -invitó, quería volver a tener contacto con Kyu, ya que tras la ida de JongWoon el castaño había ido lentamente desapareciendo de su vista y tras su boda no lo había vuelto a ver como deseara.  
  
Kyuhyun asintió con la cabeza y tras otras palabras más se despidió. Ya no traía cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera cierto pelinegro.   
  
Iba en el carro, el chofer lo observó tras el espejo retrovisor y con asombro vio como Kyuhyun derramaba un par de lágrimas. Era sorprendente, se dijo, ya que desde que conoció al joven había quedado prendando de su fortaleza y frivolidad, él era pura diplomacia y ahora no veía más que aun joven triste de 19 años. Por respeto, apartó la vista y subió la ventanilla polarizada, quería darle el espacio privado que le correspondía.  
  
Kyuhyun ni se dio cuenta de lo que su chófer había hecho, estaba concentrado en su pasado, trayendo a su mente recuerdos.  
  
Yesung era su hyung, su amado hyung. El único a quien siempre se mostró como era, sin miedo a nada. Él desde niño había sido algo antipático, se acercaba a pocas personas y sólo tomaba interés a quienes él creía valía la pena, ser amigo de Ryeowook y Henry había sido la lotería, así como después conoció a Donghae y a Siwon, sus amigos de la secundaria, a ZhouMi en la preparatoria y Universidad, y por consiguiente a ChangMin. Pero el tesoro había sido Yesung, una persona algo peculiar. Al inicio le había dado miedo, su mirada era penetrante, sus ojos negros. Pero el miedo se convirtió en curiosidad al ver como ese joven llenaba de besos a Ryeowook y Henry. Y la curiosidad en diversión al ver al pelinegro hablar y jugar con la tortuga que cargaba de aquí para allá.  
  
Kyuhyun nunca se hubiera acercado a conocer una persona así, a él le gustaba compenetrarse más con los reservados y hasta tímidos. Pero Yesung rompió paradigmas que ya contaba a sus siete años.  
  
-Hyung tonto -susurró divertido recordando palabras, actitudes fuera de lugar de Yesung-. O más bien yo soy el tonto -y afirmando sus palabras estampó la frente contra el vidrio de la ventana.  
  
Cuando Yesung se fue, se habían prometido estar en contacto, ninguno de los dos deseaba quedar en el olvido. Los primeros meses fueron de maravilla, llamadas, mensajes, correos, fotos, videos, de todo había. Tras casi el medio año, las llamadas pasaron a ser solamente de dos a tres veces por semana, hasta que eran una vez por mes.  
  
Yesung había comenzado su vida al cien por cien como ejecutivo, mientras que Kyuhyun había rendido exámenes en la Universidad, en donde sacando una calificación de excelencia limpia tras postularse a las pruebas de conocimiento por semestre, se había adelantado tres semestres de su carrera.  
  
Tras el paso del año, las llamadas desaparecieron quedando sólo los correos electrónicos. Kyuhyun se daba cuenta de la vida ocupada que estaba llevando Yesung, hasta que después, en un correo demasiado suelto, el mayor le habló de las fiestas, amigos y sin fines de cosas que fueron para el desagrado del menor. Con tristeza se dio cuenta que para Yesung había comenzado a ser alguien irrelevante, tomándose el tiempo para hacer amigos, para salir a fiestas, para divertirse y no para mandarle aunque sea un misero mensaje de saludo a su celular.  
  
Poco más de un año y medio después, descubrió que el número de celular que tenía de Yesung ya no existía. Ira, frustración, tristeza, desconcierto...sintió todo sentimiento negativo, y con ese sentir escribió un larga carta en su computadora para enviársela. Sin embargo, tras acabar de escribirla la borró; ya no encontraba caso alguno.  
  
Y con miedo él poco a poco empezó a dejar de lado en su mente todo lo referente al pelinegro, ya no enviaba sus tres correos por semana, ya no intentaba mantenerse en contacto. Pero cuando estaba por ser año nuevo tras dos años de separación, Kyuhyun recibió un correo, con imágenes y videos por parte del mayor, en el le contaba en resumen lo que había hecho durante el año, en las fotos le presentó a sus amigos, así como también en los videos. Se divirtió viendo y leyendo, pero al igual se deprimió. 

Hizo lo mismo, escribió poco, cabe decir. Tenía tanto sentimiento que temía escribir de más. Adjuntó fotos y videos, presentando a sus nuevos amigos.  
  
Ese fue el último correo, noticia, mensaje, etc, que recibió por parte del mayor. Tras eso, Yesung había muerto. No hubo llamada ni un "Felicidades" en su cumpleaños, no hubo tampoco un "Gracias" tras un correo de felicitación que le envió cuando Yesung cumplió sus veintiséis años. Ya no hubo nada.  
  
No pudo contarle de sus problemas familiares, no pudo pedirle consejos, no pudo decirle de su boda con Changmin.  
  
Y ahora Kyuhyun, tras doce años de haber conocido a JongWoon y casi seis desde la última vez que se vieron, ya contaba con diecinueve años, casado y a meses de recibir su título en la carrera de Administración de Empresas.

  
Y Yesung, con veintisiete años...a cargo de la 'Y Company' de Londres... Y eso era todo, no sabía nada más, no sabía si los gustos o manías del mayor habían cambiado... Ya no sabía si seguía conociendo al JoongWoon de hace años.

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
Últimamente se sentía más cansado de lo normal, le costaba abrir los ojos por la mañana, cuando él siempre ha sido de despertar incluso minutos antes de que su alarma sonara, ahora... Despertaba tras 15 minutos de un reloj desesperado por hacer su trabajo. 

  
Llevaba toda una semana así y sabía que se hallaba enfermo, pero él no era de tomar medicamentos, prefería curarse por si mismo. En caso de presentar fiebre y desvanecimientos, ahí si acudía a la medicina.  
  
-Que fastidio -como le gustaría que en cuestión de segundos y de la nada pudiera estar bañado, cambiado y arreglado, pero no era posible, por tanto debía levantarse para tomar un reconfortante baño, así como un desayuno que le de las energías necesarias para sobrevivir ese día.  
  
Si llegada la noche se sentía morir, tomaría algo... Se prometió.  
  
A penas estaba terminando de abotonarse la camisa manga larga verde que se puso, cuando su celular sonó. Con una mueca leyó el mensaje de los buenos días de Changmin, a pesar de todo, su esposo sí lo tenía en consideración.   
  
_Bah~ Tras la última discusión...si se le puede llamar a eso, las cosas quedaron peor._  
  
Pensó en eso y suspiró, su relación era muy contradictoria. 

  
Se quejaba de que era alguien inexistente para Changmin y ahora se anda diciendo que el mayor lo tiene entre ceja y ceja todos los días.  
  
-Que fastidio -repitió y con desgana contestó el mensaje. Que más daba, si deseaba seguir en esto, debía acostumbrarse a esta nueva relación.  
  
Terminó de arreglarse, tratando de aparentar una mejoría en su semblante pálido y enfermizo, se colocó una crema facial para reanimar el rostro. No era muy dado a los tratamientos faciales a como lo era Changmin...

Y Ryeowook...

O  Siwon.   
  
Se rió al recordar a sus amigos, y tras su risa, volvió a sonar su celular.  
  
Ahora era Zhoumi, su mensaje le trajo una sonrisa. Su amigo llegaría de China para finales de año y se establecería en Corea durante un periodo indefinido, esa gran noticia la compartió con Donghae y Siwon, quienes conocían al chino y se llevaban bien. Tecleó aquí y allá en el celular y tras terminar continuo con su arreglo personal.  
  
Para cuando Kyuhyun terminó de desayunar recibió respuesta por parte de Donghae, igual estaba feliz.  
  
Más animado, salió del departamento con dirección a la empresa, era la primera vez que Changmin le dejaba todo a su cargo y no al primo Shim YooChun. No se que se quejara, ya que estos trabajos que hacia en la compañía le ayudaban en demasía en la Universidad, donde simplemente se presentaba un par de horas al día. 

Hoy no debía ir a clases, sino hasta dentro de tres días a presentar su trabajo de investigación y los inicios de su tesis. Algo que ya llevaba tiempo trabajando en ello, así que no debía preocuparse.  
  
  
Por tercera vez en la mañana, su celular volvió a sonar. Ahora era una llamada.

  
-Hey, Henry -saludó tranquilo tras contestar, dejó de lado unos papeles bajo la atenta mirada de Yoochun-. ¿Hoy? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido. El mayor alzó una ceja y tras segundos recibió una mirada fugaz por parte del menor, hizo un gesto vago con la mano dando a entender a Kyuhyun que aceptara sea lo que sea que le estaban ofreciendo.  
  
El joven era eso, joven, y Yoochun deseaba que el menor disfrutara de su juventud, algo de lo que estaba seguro Changmin no le daba. Desde un inicio sabía que su primo no era la frescura que el castaño necesitaba.  
  
-Ok. -y la llamada terminó. Yoochun hizo una muda pregunta-. Henry me invitó hoy a cenar con su familia -no era raro. La semana pasada, de los 7 días, 5 de ellos había ido a desayunar o comer o a cenar a la casa de los Kim.  
  
-Oh, perfecto. Ve y mañana no vengas -Kyuhyun frunció el ceño e iba a replicar, Yoochun sabía que debía interrumpirlo ahora mismo, que sino, el menor se desharía en reclamos-. Te notas cansado y no deseo que te desgastes con asuntos sin sentido -y otra vez el ceño fruncido y la boca del castaño abriéndose para hablar-. No que estorbes o seas insuficiente, sólo que también debes vivir y divertirte. No quiero que te vayas amargando tan pronto -y sólo así logró callar al menor.  
  
Quien se quedó pensando en la palabras vivir y en el significado de diversión.

  
Ultimamente no tenía nada de eso, ya ni sabía a que quería aspirar. Estaba terminando su carrera, tenía trabajo, así como esposo. Todo esto podría durar cinco años y si lo deseaba hasta más.  
  
¿Alguna meta? No. ¿Algún deseo? No. ¿Alguna ilusión? No.  
  
Sólo su preocupación hacia su familia, que ya estaba más que feliz y con dinero reembolsado al triple con los estafadores en la cárcel.   
  
Quizá era momento de ir pensado un poco en su propio futuro.  
  
-Changmin regresará en dos días, es seguro -le informó Yoochun estampando su firma en varios papeles. Kyuhyun sonrío y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Me lo dijo hoy -y el mayor hizo un sonido con la boca, informando que había escuchado.

  
Pensando en las palabras escuchadas y en las propias palabras de su primo. Changmin se había preocupado más de la cuenta en Kyuhyun en ésta ocasión, inclusive se tomo la confianza de dejarle a cargo su parte de la empresa al jovencito.  
  
¿Algo había cambiado? Se preguntó vagamente observando de reojo al castaño.  
  
Deseaba que la relación entre su primo y Kyuhyun fuera como debería ser: un matrimonio de verdad.

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
  
Si, definitivamente esa noche tomaría pastillas.  
  
Su ojos, que le ardían y lloraban, junto a su débil cuerpo, manos temblorosas y sudor frío, se lo decían. Era para que regresara a casa y descansara, pero ya había quedado con los Kim y no quería defraudarlos, a demás de que ellos eran su respiro en estos días en los que se ha visto privado de sus amigos.

  
Sólo cenaría, un intercambio de palabras y se iba al departamento para caer rendido en su cama.  
  
Ese era su plan, sin embargo, al llegar a la mansión de los Kim, al ser recibido por las risas risueñas de Henry, Ryeowook y hasta de Jongjin, le indicaron que su estadía iba ser larga.  
  
Entre palabras confusas, abrazos, sonrisas y risas, a lo lejos se escuchó el reclamó del señor Kim quien pedía que dejaran al menor tranquilo. Kyuhyun lo agradeció, ya que su cuerpo con falta de energía apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, de no ser por Jongjin, en donde tenía su mano apoyada en el hombro del joven, perdería su poco equilibrio. Suspiró y viró un poco el cuerpo para observar al señor Kim y tratar de recobrarse para ir a saludarlo, sin embargo, no pudo más que ahogar una exclamación y abrir grandemente los ojos.  
  
Junto al señor Kim se encontraba un joven alto, de cabellera negra y un tanto larga, portando ropa negra, así como sus ojos oscuros y profundos.  
  
Sólo podía ser alguien..  
  
...  
  
Esa seria y caliente mirada sólo podía pertenecer a Kim JoongWoon, no podía ser de otra. Esas eran las mismas facciones, el mismo rostro, la altura...

Todo.   
  
Sólo que ahora...   
  
Era...   
  
_Más..._  
  
Mucho más a lo que era antes. 

  
Yesung se había convertido en todo un hombre y él, seguía siendo un niño.  
  
Su corazón se encogió, así como su cuerpo, a la vez que su conciencia se caía de un precipicio. Jongjin había sentido el cuerpo tenso del menor y extrañado clavó su mirada en el rostro de Kyu, notándolo pálido, demacrado y con finas gotas de sudor, quedó pasmado pero a la vez reaccionó al sentir como el fuerte agarre en su hombro desaparecía, así como sus brazos rodearon rápidamente el cuerpo del castaño que se había desmayado, tenerlo tan cerca y ya consciente de su estado anímico se percató del gran calor que expedía el delgado cuerpo.  
  
-¡Dios, está ardiendo en fiebre! -Gritó asustado haciendo que los espectadores recibieran una cachetada imaginaría para despertar de su estúpor y ver como Jongjin trataba de sostener más firmemente el cuerpo de Kyuhyun.  
  
El señor Kim de inmediato mandó al mayordomo a llamar al doctor y tener lista una habitación para el menor, así como Henry ayudaba a su hermano en sostener al desvanecido y Ryeowook comenzaba a secar el sudor del castaño con su playera y le soplaba aire con su sombrero. Yesung a grandes zancadas llegó junto a sus familiares y sin decir nada tomó en brazos a Kyuhyun, su cuerpo laxo en lugar de sentirse pesado, estaba ligero, sorprendiendo de sobre manera al pelinegro.  
  
Kyuhyun había bajado de peso...mucho. Cuando lo vio al atravesar la puerta de su casa, estuvo tan atento en su rostro que no reparó en nada más. Y ahora, al tenerlo sobre sus brazos se dio cuenta de su delgado cuerpo. Antes de irse el castaño estaba... relleno.  
  
Ahora sentía músculos y huesos.  
  
No demorando más subió la escalera dispuesto a llevarlo a la habitación que ya sabía estaría lista para Kyuhyun, aquella que desde hace años tenía grabada invisiblemente su nombre en la puerta de madera.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recordatorio.   
> \- Park Jungsoo es el verdadero nombre de Leeteuk.

 

3장

 

La cabeza le palpitaba, claramente podía sentir algunas venas punzando y a lo mejor éstas eran visibles en el exterior; un fuerte mareo, su cabeza dando vueltas así como su estómago, lo sobresaltaron. Kyuhyun estaba asustado, nunca había sentido eso y abriendo los ojos de golpe se incorporó con el sudor resbalándole por la frente y cuello, la respiración irregular y el mareo más fuerte que nunca.   
  
La cabeza estaba por explotarle.  
  
–Pésima idea… –murmuró una suave y ronca voz a su costado entre las penumbras, sólo hicieron que el menor se exaltara más y con exageración arrastrara su cuerpo entumecido por sobre la cama para alejarse de esa persona. No sabía dónde estaba–. ¿Y ahora? –preguntó divertido el pelinegro prendiendo la lámpara que se hallaba en el buro a lado de la cama, iluminando aunque sea un poco la estancia y, más importante, su rostro para que el menor pudiera apreciarlo–. Soy yo…después de años, pero soy yo. –le dijo en el mismo tono de voz con que lo había recibido cuando despertó.  
  
Kyuhyun abrió grandemente los ojos no creyendo lo que veía. Recordó cuando llegó a la casa de los Kim, así como el recibimiento que tuvo, el malestar en su cuerpo, sus fuerzas fallando y más importante…el hecho de que Jongwoon había regresado de Londres.  
  
Su hyung estaba de vuelta…  
  
Sí. Estaba otra vez con él…  
  
Y era…raro.  
  
Eso fue lo que iba descubriendo al ver y sentir esa presencia cerca de él.  
  
Con tristeza Kyuhyun se dio cuenta que había sido pura ilusión lo que se había pensado que sucedería cuando llegara el tiempo de volver a ver a Yesung, pensó que lloraría o que correría a sus brazos como si fuera un niño, que le diría lo mucho que lo había extrañado, que le reprocharía el hecho de haberlo abandonado… Lo interrogaría, le pediría que le contara a detalle cada minuto que había vivido en el extranjero y que le exigiría lo llevara a donde fuera que vuelva a ir y que a la vez no lo vuelva a dejar solo nunca más.  
  
Todo en pobres juegos de su mente, sólo imaginaciones, deseos… sólo ilusiones.  
  
Porque Kyuhyun no sentía las ganas de hacer eso, no tenía ningún sentimiento que no fuera la sorpresa y la incertidumbre, no había emoción que sobrepasase sus limitaciones. Sus sentimientos hacia su hyung se hallaban congelados, no los entendía. Así como sentía a esa persona frente a él, sentía su corazón.  
  
_Extraño_.

Y tímido.  
  
  
Jongwoon estaba serio, observando sin descanso el rostro del castaño. El cambio entre los dos era más notorio en el menor, ya que cuando se fue éste seguía siendo casi un niño, pero ahora era un joven. Un joven a punto de ser un hombre…o quizá Kyuhyun ya era todo un hombre…sí, todo un hermoso hombre casado.  
  
Suspiró. La nostalgia comenzando a hacer mella en su corazón estrujado, no sentía la necesidad de hablar, se sentía raro…desconocido y también sentía así a Kyuhyun, quien en definitiva ya no creía que fuera el mismo de antes.  
  
Los dos habían cambiado, estaban seguros, o eso pensaban… Y no hizo más que el nacimiento de la tristeza en ellos.  
  
El haber perdido contacto había causado estragos, estragos que estaban comenzando a lamentar.  
  
–Un doctor te revisó –habló Jongwoon sin apartar la mirada de los ojos ajenos que lo veían expectantes, como si estuviera en la búsqueda de un secreto–. Estás débil, anémico…fatiga, resfriado –informó uno a uno lo que había dicho el médico, la palidez en el rosto del menor no se había retirado y aún estando casi en penumbras aún era capaz de distinguir tal falta de color en la tez del otro y eso ya era alarmante.  
  
Y aparte de eso, se dio cuenta que Kyuhyun en ningún momento había apartado la mirada, se la mantuvo sin rechistar. Era sabido que su mirada penetrante era difícil de resistir y aun recordaba que años atrás el castaño nunca podía sostenerle la mirada, siempre la terminaba bajando todo cohibido y con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.   
  
_Los tiempos cambian, Jongwoon_ , se dijo en la mente soltando otro suspiro. Ahora fue él quien apartó la mirada, se sentía incomodo ante el escrutinio del castaño.  
  
–Tomate estas pastillas –fue lo único que Jongwoon dijo tras unos segundos, pasándole al menor un par de medicamentos junto a un vaso de agua–. Descansas y mañana vemos que tal amaneces –no esperó más, ni un asentimiento de cabeza o un si.

  
El pelinegro se levantó de la cama, ya que todo el tiempo había estado sentado en la orilla de ella, y sin voltear atrás abandonó la habitación.  
  
Hasta ese momento Kyuhyun se dio cuenta que se hallaba en una de las habitaciones de la casa de los Kim, mejor dicho, se hallaba en su habitación, aquella que había ocupado años atrás cuando permanecía hasta semanas enteras en la casa.  
  
Fue el momento del menor en suspirar, tomándose las pastillas que le habían dado, no queriendo hacer o pensar en nada más, simplemente volverse a dormir para después ya visualizar todo acontecimiento de la cual había sido participe durante todas estas horas de su vida. No tuvo dificultades, apenas hizo lo indicado y a los minutos sus ojos adormecidos junto a su cansado cuerpo fueron cayendo poco a poco hasta quedar dormido profundamente.   
  
Más tarde agradecería ese hecho, aunque de momento, se durmió teniendo en la mente el rostro junto a las nuevas facciones masculinas de su hyung.

 

 

* * *

  
  
–Buenos días –saludó Henry en tono lamentable.  
  
A ese niño siempre le costaba horrores levantarse temprano, para él, el día comenzaba después de las once de la mañana y el hecho de que su familia apreciara el desayuno a las diez de la mañana, o sea, levantarse a las nueve si es que quería estar presentable, era una locura, un atentado contra su persona y su humor.  
  
–Buenas –Kyuhyun no estaba tampoco en su mejor momento, Ryeowook le había llevado unas ropas de Jongjin que le quedaban casi como si se las hubiera comprado para si mismo, quizá una media talla más grande, pero no corría riesgo de dejar los pantalones en el piso tras cada paso que daba. Aparte de eso, el baño no había sido nada reconfortante y apenas el sueño había repuesto un poco sus energías. Energías que estaban por desaparecer después de bajar esas endemoniadas escaleras–. Dile a tu padre que ponga elevadores en la casa, Henry –masculló Kyuhyun secándose el sudor de la frente.  
  
Henry volteó a verlo, los dos iban al mismo paso… tres escalones por minuto.  
  
–Tienes razón –mencionó tras una mueca–. Lo haré –sentenció decidido.  
  
Kyuhyun sabía que aún no estaba del todo bien y no quería preocupar y ser un estorbo a los Kim, por lo que había decidido hacer un esfuerzo para estar presentable y retirarse con cierta dignidad… O por lo menos con sus mismas piernas y pasos.  
  
  
Tras largos quince minutos los dos menores por fin llegaron al comedor, donde estaban ya todos esperando por ellos al igual que el desayuno.   
  
–Al fin –murmuró el señor Kim, refiriéndose a su hijo menor.  
  
Sentándose estaban cuando el celular del castaño retumbó con un característico sonido. Eran gritos los que se escuchaban, una voz joven que decía varias cosas en chino en una entonación demasiado graciosa. Henry y Ryeowook empezaron a reír, los dos entendían.  
  
–¿Sí? –Contestó Kyuhyun haciendo una seña con la mano hacia los demás para que empezaran a comer, la atenta mirada, y también curiosa, del señor Kim no se despegaba del castaño y aún así empezó a ingerir sus alimentos, estando sin perder contacto con la vista en el menor–. En la casa del señor Kim…–explicaba Kyuhyun en un tono suave, todos podían escuchar el cansancio en su voz y al parecer su interlocutor también–. Enfermo…anoche me desmayé…… ¡No! –y todos pegaron un bote ante tal tono, el castaño se había exaltado–. Changmin, estoy bien……no es necesario. Desayuno y me voy a casa –seguía diciendo, su comida aún estaba sin ser tocada–. Puede ser Jungsoo o Donghae –seguía diciendo en un tono más cansado, parecía que estaba rebatiendo algo–. O también Siwon… –un suspiro–…… No soy un niño –murmuró.  
  
Guardó silencio un par de minutos, se podía distinguir un murmullo proveniente del celular y la curiosidad era tanta que deseaban saber que tanto le estaba diciendo el esposo del menor como para que éste haya guardado un silencio sepulcral.  
  
–Está bien –dijo por fin cerrando los ojos–. Le diré a Jungsoo y a Yoochun –otras palabras más y la despedida–. Nos vemos –y la llamada se cortó. Kyuhyun guardó el teléfono en la bolsa del pantalón mientras soltaba un suspiro, el señor Kim carraspeó la garganta para llamar su atención.  
  
Los demás entre cada bocado que daban lo veían fijamente.  
  
–¿Todo bien? –Preguntó el señor intrigado y a la vez preocupado por haber causado algún problema entre los jóvenes.  
  
El castaño se dio cuenta y le regaló una sonrisa.  
  
–Sí. Sólo que Changmin se puso un poco paranoico, no le agradó la idea de que me haya enfermado estando él afuera…–explicó restándole importancia–. Quería que fuera a internarme al hospital –terminó susurrando frunciendo tanto el ceño como la nariz y la boca.  
  
El señor Kim estalló en carcajadas.

  
–Está preocupado, es lógico…  
  
–Lo sé. Pero es un pesado, me hizo jurar que le pediría a su primo que me cuide –mencionó en un tierno puchero que le salió tan natural y lindo que hizo que todos sonrieran sin excepción, Kyuhyun era hermoso.  
  
–Te quiere –recalcó el mayor de todos.  
  
Henry, Ryeowook y Jongjin sonrieron ante las palabras del anciano, mientras que Jongwoon fruncía el ceño.  
  
Kyuhyun sonrío y bajando la cabeza algo avergonzado empezó a comer.  
  
_Te quiere_ , repitió su mente haciendo añicos su corazón. Si eso fuera verdad Changmin se lo debió de haber dicho mucho antes de comenzar a lastimarlo. Porque ni un 'te quiero' de amigos o de hermanos le había dicho.  
  
Cabe mencionar que Jongwoon no pronunció palabra alguna durante el desayuno y mucho menos estuvo presente para cuando el invitado de la casa se fue.  


 

 

* * *

  
  
  
Ese joven siempre era así, nunca decía nada y guardaba silencio callando sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos y sobre todo sus temores, se mordía la lengua y se tragaba la sangre. Kyuhyun sufría por sí mismo, era él mismo quien se lastimaba.  
  
Aceptaba toda consecuencia y todo mandato, siempre y cuando ésta contenga el raciocinio digno de la mentalidad realista del castaño; Kyuhyun se encerraba tanto y sólo permitía que su mente lo guiara. Si Jungsoo lo piensa, no es malo eso, al contrario, una persona sumamente inteligente como él era sutil y necesario en este mundo, sin embargo, que este carente de sentimientos, de calidez y de la dicha de la vida, del placer de la satisfacción de logros y del anhelo…era lo que echaba a perder al joven. Jungsoo se había dado cuenta inmediatamente al observar los orbes oscuros del niño y tras haber visto como era su comportamiento, así como sabía que el matrimonio entre Kyuhyun y Changmin no era absolutamente nada bueno.  
  
–No más que un niño –murmuró con sonrisa triste apartando unos cabellos del rostro pálido, Changmin le había llamado en la mañana para informarle que su niño estaba enfermo y que se había desmayado la noche anterior… se había asustado mucho, tanto que fue por el menor a la casa de los Kim para llevárselo al hospital y así le hicieran un chequeo general. Los análisis de sangre se los darían mañana por la mañana a Yoochun.  
  
A pesar de que llevaba poco en conocer más íntimamente al castaño, desde su boda, le había tomado un cariño especial y más le tomó aprecio a su persona al ver como Kyuhyun confió en él, al ver como poco a poco bajó las defensas hasta llegar a mostrarse como realmente es. Kyu podía ser un joven extremadamente serio y frío, pero cuando llegabas a notar sus suaves y tímidas sonrisas, sus gestos delicados y meticulosos, sus ojos brillar con ilusión e infantilismo, sus pucheros y peticiones de niño, cuando veías a ese Kyu podías sentirte dichoso de conocerlo, porque ese prácticamente era el verdadero Kyuhyun, ese joven resguardado.  
  
Jungsoo aún no comprendía la razón por la cual el menor se hizo de esa forma, sus padres le mostraban amor y apoyo, contaba con amigos y hasta estaba seguro que había algo entre la relación poco estable con Changmin.  
  
Suspiró. Llegará el momento en donde Kyuhyun comenzará a hacer su propia vida.  
  
Y así, con muchos pensamientos, el mayor abandonó la habitación para irse a la cocina y guardar la comida que había llevado, gracias a su hermano Sungmin, claro, ya que Jungsoo apenas y sabía cocinar algo. Hizo tiempo, yendo cada diez minutos a observar la condición del menor; tenía miedo de que la fiebre le regresara. Ya era de noche, las nueve para ser exacto y Yoochun no tardaría en llegar, el primo Shim se quedaría a cuidar a Kyuhyun esa noche, ya que el joven Park debía regresar a casa y terminar de arreglar su maleta.

   
Al día siguiente viajaría a Indonesia por negocios, era algo normal el estar viajando de aquí y allá debido a que su padre le había pedido esa ayuda. Mientras él se encargaba de los negocios exteriores, su padre se quedaba a cargo de la empresa.  
  
–Hey –el murmullo asustó de muerte a Jungsoo, saliendo de la habitación ajena estaba cuando un joven alto y pelinegro lo saludaba de entre las penumbras, no había escuchado la puerta abrirse, ni un solo ruido que indicara que alguien había llegado–. Lo siento –mencionó algo divertido al ver los ojos grandes y pasmados de su hyung–. Pensé que te fuiste, todo estaba silencioso y oscuro…–recibió una negativa por respuesta. Yoochun alzó una ceja y su sonrisa creció, el de cabellos castaño claro seguía asombrado así como su mano derecha estaba presionando su pecho del lado del corazón. Lo ignoró y fijó su vista al fondo de la oscura habitación–. ¿Dormido?  
  
Tomó aire y asintió con la cabeza así como tomaba el pomo de la puerta para cerrar la habitación de Kyuhyun. Yoochun únicamente podría entrar a revisarlo y darle los medicamentos.  
  
–Sí. –contestó nuevamente en palabras totalmente repuesto del susto, soltó un suspiro y con prisa se despidió del recién llegado. Le hubiera gustado quedarse a hablar, servirle comida o tan siquiera un vaso de agua, pero teniendo su excusa del viaje, Jungsoo abandonó el departamento en segundos dejando al otro solo y con la idea de comer algo.

 

 

* * *

  
  
Kyuhyun despertó al día siguiente sintiéndose todavía algo mareado pero mucho mejor que el día anterior, se levantó poco a poco con los ojos entrecerrados mientras su cuerpo se iba calentando con los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana. No sabía que hora era y su cabeza retumbó en pulsaciones intentando recordar todo lo sucedido antes de que se durmiera.  
  
Jungsoo, el hospital, sus análisis, la comida, medicinas, cama, Yoochun……y eso era todo, no que hubiera hecho mucho, y sus recuerdos eran algo vagos. Aunque siempre en primer plano tuvo a alguien de cabellera negra y ojos penetrantes.  
  
–Buenos días –y esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que virara rápidamente el rostro y observara a la persona que había entrado junto a una charola con comida.

Los ojos café oscuro se toparon con los negros de Changmin, quien sonreía abiertamente con un brillo característico en las orbes.  
  
El mayor había adelantado su regreso, ya que ese día apenas estaría por regresar de China pero al saber del estado de su joven compañero decidió venirse cuanto antes. A pesar de todo, Changmin sabía lo vulnerable que llegaba a ponerse el menor cuando enfermaba.  
  
Sin embargo… La situación no era buena.  
  
Kyuhyun tragó duro y apresó las sabanas entre sus manos, era la primera vez que su esposo entraba a su habitación desde que habían llegado a vivir al departamento y para él su cuarto se había convertido en algo sagrado, donde podía hacer y deshacer a su gusto, el único lugar intimo e irrompible para él. Y Changmin acababa de corromperlo.  
Tenía ganas de decirle que se saliera, que llevara su cuerpo y presencia fuera de sus aposentos, que respetara su espacio y nunca más se atreviera a entrar. El único que había entrado con permiso del menor, era Jungsoo y eso por causa de la testarudez del mayor.  
  
–Changmin –susurró en voz baja sin apartar la mirada, el pelinegro logró captar un tono de voz algo peculiar en su nombre, así como el rostro de Kyu se ensombrecía poco a poco–. Preferiría comer donde se debe, no me gusta traer alimentos acá –excusó sin dar tregua.  
  
Un segundo.  
  
Dos segundos.  
  
Changmin frunció el ceño.  
  
Cuatro segundos.  
  
Changmin chasqueó la lengua.  
  
–Como quieras –gruñó el pelinegro dando media vuelta. No era tonto, así que supo que a Kyuhyun no le había agradado para nada el que se presentara ante él llevándole amablemente el desayuno. Bien, era problema de él.  
  
Y así, sin palabras de más, uno irritado y otro decaído, tomaron asiento en la mesa del comedor dispuestos a desayunar ante un silencio sepulcral.  
  
Sin mentir, era el primer desayuno que tomaban juntos como matrimonio.  


 

 

* * *

  
  
  
–Así que eso sucedió…  
  
–Sí…  
  
–Changmin es tonto –dijo con una mueca, el castaño solo pudo sonreír acostumbrado a escuchar la siempre e insulsa frase de su amigo.  
  
–Siempre dices lo mismo, Donghae   
  
–Pero si es la verdad, mira que dejarte siempre solo…sin atención y tomar decisiones donde sales perjudicado…es tonto. No te valora… –habló y habló con sentimiento, haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos y frunciendo el ceño cada vez que entonaba una palabra.  
  
Ambos se hallaban disfrutando del balanceo de los columpios en los que estaban sentados, en un parque para niños cerca de la casa del joven Donghae, o sea, en los suburbios de clase social media. A Changmin no le agradaba que Kyuhyun fuera a esos lugares, así como no soportaba el tener cerca a Donghae, el único amigo  _pobre_  de Kyuhyun.  
  
Donghae era el mejor amigo del castaño, lo había conocido en la secundaria dentro de la biblioteca de la ciudad, ambos querían llevar el mismo libro y desgraciadamente quedaba disponible sólo un ejemplar. Kyuhyun tenía examen y al saber eso, Donghae se lo dio sin problema. El problema era que Donghae debía entregar un trabajo en el cual iba mayor parte de su calificación y creyendo que después habría disponible otro ejemplar, regresó a la biblioteca en busca de el. Durante tres días obtuvo el mismo resultado: no había ninguno disponible.   
  
El destino quiso que se volvieran a encontrar al cuarto día que Donghae fue en busca del dichoso libro, el mayor saliendo de la biblioteca con camino a su casa, cuando choca hombro con hombro con el castaño, quien llevaba ya el libro de regreso.  
  
Unas palabras intercambiadas, así como una invitación de comer helado y a las dos horas ellos estaban enfrascados en una interesante plática sobre videojuegos. Al final, Kyuhyun, que prácticamente se había aprendido lo que trataba cada lección del libro que había tomado prestado, ayudó al pelinegro a hacer su trabajo final de biología. Todo terminó con el inicio de una fuerte amistad que aún seguía intacta.  
  
Ese mismo tipo de amistad que alguna vez había compartido con Changmin tiempo atrás.  
  
–Llegará el momento donde no pueda ni verlo –mencionó el menor deteniendo abruptamente el balanceo, su acompañante también se detuvo para mirarlo compresivo, entendía a lo que se refería su dongsaeng y sabía que llegaría el día en que Kyuhyun querrá olvidar por completo a su ahora esposo.   
  
_Divorcio_ , pensó el pelinegro con un suspiro. Su amigo era de armas a tomar y cuando algo no le parecía o le sobrepasaba, buscaba la forma de cortar desde raíz.  
  
–Y Siwon… ¿lo has visto? –Preguntó en murmullo, la tarde era agradable, algo nublado pero con un fresco clima. El mayor se estaba adormeciendo.  
  
–No, sólo he hablado con él –contestó sacando su celular del pantalón–. ¿Deseas verlo?   
  
Donghae parpadeó varias veces, se estaba durmiendo y con una mirada confusa dio a entender que no le había prestado atención. La pregunta fue repetida.

  
–Si…tiene días que no lo veo.  
  
Donghae, a pesar de su personalidad afable, linda e inocente, carecia de amigos. Kyuhyun admitía que a veces su hyung era demasiado pesado y desesperante, pero él siendo reservado, necesitaba de alguien contrario a su personalidad.

  
–Hablaré con él para reunirnos –los tres eran grandes amigos y siempre trataban de encontrar la forma de verse, algo difícil debido a la agenda ocupada del famoso modelo y actor Choi Siwon.  
  
Los dos guardaron silencio y por segunda vez el pequeño vio su celular, no pasando desapercibido por su acompañante, iba a preguntarle la razón por la cual veía una y otra vez el aparato, le entraba curiosidad, pero fue interrumpido en su intento de pronunciar palabra por un joven pelirrojo.  
  
–¡Kyuhyun! –Gritó el pelirrojo bajando de un convertible del mismo color que su cabello, el aludido abrió grandemente los ojos no creyendo ver a uno de los hijos menores del señor Park–. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó el recién llegado igual de asombrado llegando frente a los jóvenes, sus ojos fueron del castaño al pelinegro, viéndolo de pies a cabeza como analizándolo. Donghae se sintió intimidado y se encogió sobre el columpio.  
  
–Visitando a un hermano –la voz del castaño sonó algo seria, así como su mirada. Estaba protegiendo a su hyung y aunque Hyukjae era el tercer hijo del señor Park, o sea, hermano de Jungsoo, no permitiría que insultaran a su amigo. El pelinegro mostró una suave sonrisa, de esas carismáticas e inocentes con un suave sonrojo, estaba agradecido con Kyuhyun.  
  
–Oh…  
  
–¿Y tú? –devolvió la cuestión viendo como el pelirrojo no dejaba de ver a su hyung.  
  
–Heechul hyung –murmuró apartando la mirada del joven para posarla en la de Kyu, poco a poco empezó a mostrar una sonrisa–. Voy para su casa, Kibum anda allá y por aquí es más corto el camino, sin mencionar que no hay tráfico –para hacer énfasis alzó un brazo para señalar con el pulgar las calles, las cuales estaban más que muertas sin un solo carro más que los que estaban estacionados.  
  
–¿Kibum? –ese nombre causó un extraño brillo en los ojos de Kyuhyun y acompañó a Hyukjae con la mirada–. ¿Ya está aquí?   
  
Y Donghae comenzó a sentirse de lado al ver como esos dos comenzaban a comprenderse con miradas, así como de la felicidad que expedían al hablar del tal Kibum. Bajó la mirada y mordiéndose el labio inferior empezó a jugar con sus pies sobre la tierra.  
  
–Llegó hace unos días junto a un hyung que conoció –informó el pelirrojo avanzando para estar más cerca–. Park Hyukjae, mucho gusto…  
  
_Wow_ , se dijo Donghae en la mente al ver la mano extendida hacia él. Alzó más la vista para toparse con una particular sonrisa, ese joven sonreía hasta vérsele las encías, le causó algo de gracia y por ende afloró en su rostro una enorme sonrisa junto al gorgoteo de una risilla, aceptó la mano.

  
Hyukjae también rió un poco, la risa del extraño era dulce y contagiosa. Kyuhyun alzó la ceja viendo la escena y a la vez se pateó mentalmente al ver el error que cometió al no haber presentado a su hyung.  
  
–Lo siento –habló Kyuhyun atrayendo la atención.  
  
–Descuida. -restó importancia Donghae comprendiendo-. Lee Donghae –terminó presentándose el pelinegro agitando la mano del pelirrojo de arriba y abajo Lo que no recordaba es que tenía la mano sucia por haber estado jugando con algunas piedras y también por haber estado buscando caracoles entre la tierra. Al recordarlo y ver sus manos apresadas una con otra, su rostro se tornó rojo por la vergüenza y rápidamente alejó su mano sorprendiendo a Hyukjae–. Perdón…–se disculpó.

  
Hyukjae frunció el ceño no entendiendo y cuando sus ojos llegaron a su mano, comprendió. Tenía ligeros embarres de tierra o más bien lodo y chasqueó la lengua a la vez que la sacudía. Kyuhyun entrecerró los ojos esperando por la reacción.  
  
–No importa –Hyukjae dijo segundos después sacudiéndose la mano en el pantalón, soltó un suspiro y volvió a sonreír–. Que se le hace –y con eso dio otros pasos para terminar colocado tras el pelinegro. Con un suave empujo empezó a columpiar a Donghae–. Kibum viene algo cambiado…más suelto –siguió hablando atrayendo los ojos de Kyuhyun, quien divertido se estaba burlando mentalmente del sonrojo que había aparecido en las mejillas de su hyung. Donghae era así, amaba la amabilidad de las personas, las sonrisas que regalaban y se sentía diminuto ante la caballerosidad de los demás.  
  
–¿En serio? –no creía, ya que Kibum era inclusive más hermético que él mismo. A ese joven sí que tenían que sacarle las palabras a golpes–. Kibum es su hermano menor –terminó explicando a Donghae, él apenas y puso atención, ya que agitaba los pies y soltaba risitas. Hyukjae estaba columpiándolo con fuerza y por ende la altura que alcanzaba el pelinegro era algo considerable.  
  
–Creo que consiguió novia…además, que literal, ese hyung que conoció –a sus palabras les agregó una mueca demostrando disgusto– es como un Dios para él…  
  
–¿Por qué lo dices? –y ahora Kyuhyun también estaba columpiándose, se sentía niño estando ahí en el parque y jugando con los columpios, más al tener la risa de Donghae y sobre todo porque Hyukjae había comenzado a empujarlo a él también.  
  
–No ha dejado de hablar de él desde que llegó, ya hasta se lo presentó a Heechul hyung hoy mismo y a Leeteuk, quien resulta que ya lo conocía, es el hijo mayor del Señor Kim.  
  
Y el rostro de Kim Jongwoon vino a la mente del castaño, haciendo que se detuviera abruptamente, tanto así que del suelo por el golpe de sus pies se alzó la tierra en puro polvo. Hyukjae que estaba con el brazo extendido sosteniendo una de las cadenas del columpio, sintió el jalón de ésta logrando lastimarlo.  
  
–Diablos –gruñó el pelirrojo sosteniéndose el brazo y fulminó con la mirada al menor de ellos, quien estaba con los ojos muy abiertos observándolo como si fuera un extraterrestre–. ¿Ahora qué? –soltó desubicado; Donghae estaba igual que ellos, desubicado y asombrado.  
  
–¿Kim Jongwoon dices? –preguntó Kyuhyun con el aire retenido y eso hizo que algo se le viniera a la mente, rápido sacó su celular para observar la hora y darse cuenta que había transcurrido media hora desde que Changmin y Jongwoon se habían quedado de ver para hablar sobre el nuevo proyecto de la empresa.  
  
En la mañana, tras el desayuno, Changmin le había informado que a las tres de la tarde se había quedado de ver con Kim Jongwoon y por tanto le había pedido de favor que si lo acompañaba en esa reunión, Kyuhyun se negó. No deseaba toparse de momento con su hyung, ya que aún se sentía extraño y comenzaba a asimilar el hecho de que ya se hallaba en Corea y, otra, seguía susceptible por la intromisión de Changmin a su habitación y del incomodo desayuno.  
  
Sin mencionar el anterior altercado que tuvieron y que han ignorado por completo.  
  
–¿Lo conoces? –la pregunta del pelirrojo lo trajo de vuelta y simplemente asintió con la cabeza, Donghae en silencio se levantó y con paso decidido, sin recordar sus manos sucias, se acercó al mayor para apresar su brazo lastimado.  
  
–¿Estás bien? –preguntó, ya que Kyuhyun ni en cuenta que había lastimado al otro. Hyukjae, sorprendido, asintió con la cabeza–. Kyuhyunie, discúlpate –ordenó con voz suave y un puchero al castaño–, lo has lastimado –informó moviendo el brazo ajeno.  
  
–Perdón –y el pelirrojo soltó una carcajada. Bien, estaba seguro que ese pelinegro era muy amigo del castaño como para aceptar la orden sin rebatir, además…Donghae había hablado de una forma extremadamente sutil.  
  
–Descuiden, sólo fue el jalón…nada permanente –hizo énfasis moviendo el brazo, las manos de Donghae habían quedado marcadas en la blancacamisa de manga larga del pelirrojo.

  
Los tres vieron las hermosas huellas de los dedos y palmas del pelinegro en la prenda de vestir, observando las figuras detenidamente y en sincronía soltaron una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
–Definitivo, hoy es día de tierra –exclamó Hyukjae con su sonrisa de encías contagiando más a los menores.  
  
–Sí –contribuyó Kyuhyun levantándose del columpio para mostrar su retaguardia, en ella llevaba claramente dos palmas bien marcadas una en cada nalga.   
  
Y dato extra, Kyuhyun llevaba puesto un pantalón beige.  
  
–No pude resistirlo –se defendió Donghae con un encogimiento de hombros.  
  
–Así que te gusta toquetear –picó Hyukjae riéndose, el pelinegro se sonrojó.  
  
  
–Oye, Hyukjae –habló el castaño viendo nuevamente su celular–. Dices que Jongwoon…–al decir el nombre de su hyung, dudó–. Jongwoon-ssi –terminó diciendo, ya que la palabra 'hyung' no le había salido de la boca–, ¿estuvo en casa de Heechul-ssi? –el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, recordando que el menor no le había respondido su duda de antes–. Ya no está ahí, ¿verdad? –y eso sólo hacía que el otro tuviera más curiosidad.  
  
–Creo que no…creo que se fue hace un par de horas –tras eso, estuvo por hacer su pregunta, pero al parecer el menor leyó su mente.  
  
–Bien sabes que conozco al señor Kim…por Jongwoon-ssi es que me llevo y hay amistad con los Kim –terminó diciendo sin indagar más.  
  
Los dos aceptaron esa respuesta, Donghae ya luego hablaría con Kyuhyun, ya que sabía había algo detrás de ese Jongwoon-ssi.  
  
–Me voy –informó Kyuhyun a Donghae, éste se deprimió un poco al escuchar eso. A pesar de que Kyuhyun no tenía una vida muy ocupada, Changmin casi no lo dejaba verse con el y eso, aparte de enojarlo, lo hacía sentirse triste. Kyuhyun era su único mejor amigo, de ahí conocía a otros compañeros y tenía sólo a otros tres amigos en quienes confiar, pero no como lo hacía con Kyuhyun y Siwon.  
  
–Está bien –terminó aceptando Donghae con una triste sonrisa, ese gesto oprimió el corazón de Kyuhyun, le tenía tanto cariño a su hyung y deseaba quedarse, pero quería irse a comer y luego ir con Changmin. Además que el chofer que su esposo le había asignado, estaba ahí esperándolo en el auto desde que llegó a la casa de su amigo, se le hacía injusto hacerlo esperar más tiempo. Todo había sido órdenes de Changmin y sobre todo cuando supo que Kyuhyun iría a visitar a su amigo pelinegro.   
  
–Hablo con Siwon y quedamos de vernos, ¿si hyung? –su palabra hyung había sido expresado con una entonación algo infantil haciendo que el aludido sonriera.  
  
–Claro, nos vemos Kyuhyunie –despidió con la mano, viendo como el castaño también se despedía del pelirrojo prometiendo ir a visitar a su familia y darle la bienvenida a Kibum.  
  
–Bueno…–habló Hyukjae después de ver partir el auto negro de Kyuhyun–. Yo igual debo retirarme, mi hermano está esperando…  
  
El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza y esperó.  
  
Hyukjae se quedó viéndolo, sin hacer nada.  
  
Donghae bajó la mirada con el ceño fruncido.  
  
El pelirrojo se rascó la nariz.  
  
Los dos sintieron la gran incomodidad.  
  
–Yo…–volvió a hablar Hyukjae indeciso, no sabía cómo despedirse del recién conocido.  
  
–Fue un gusto conocerte –interrumpió el pelinegro con el adorno de una sonrisa en su rostro, Hyukjae comenzó a preguntarse si ese joven era igual a su hermano mayor Jungsoo, que sonreía para todo y a todos–. Y disculpa por ensuciarte –en está ocasión bajo la mirada avergonzado.  
  
_Me agrada_ , pensó el pelirrojo tras segundos de escucharlo y verlo, sonrío y se encogió de hombros.  
  
–Descuida e igual fue un placer conocerte, Donghae –el aludido, tras alzar el rostro, correspondió la sonrisa soltando, como venía haciendo en estos minutos, una risa al ver las encías del otro.   
  
–Sí…nos vemos –ahora él extendió la mano sin detener la risa, Hyukjae apresó la mano y con una pequeña inclinación, terminaron la despedida.  
  
Hyukjae se subió a su auto y arrancar con destino a la casa de un amigo, el diseñador Kim Heechul, no sin antes despedirse del pelinegro con la mano desde dentro del auto.

 

 

 

 


End file.
